Catching Up And Moving On
by Marymel
Summary: Archie starts his new job...and sees a familiar face.


**I just own Jackson, not CSI.**

**Since Archie Kao is on Chicago P.D., a new series that's set in Chicago, I thought this story was bound to happen. What if Riley - who is in Chicago, according to my stories - met the new AV tech at the Chicago Crime Lab? Of course, I had to write it! Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Archie Johnson hated leaving his friends and extended family in Vegas. But the new job as head audio/visual technician at the Chicago Crime Lab was a great opportunity. As he looked around the AV lab, he had to admit it was impressive. He'd already met several CSIs that were very nice and welcomed him warmly, but he did miss his great friends in Vegas.

"So, how do you like your new digs?"

Archie turned to see the head of the swing shift, Peter Underwood. The CSI smiled. "Granted, the winters are colder here."

Archie smiled and laughed softly. "It's great. I've got some family here, so it'll be cool to see them more often. And I've already put in for some vacation time." He and Underwood shared a laugh.

"Hey, boss? I was wondering..." A familiar scientist approached Underwood.

Archie's eyes widened when he saw Riley Adams - a CSI who worked with the team in Vegas four years before, and was the biological mother of his good friend Greg Sanders' son Jackson.

Riley looked up from the file she was reading and her jaw dropped in surprise. "Archie?"

"Hey."

"You guys know each other?" Underwood asked.

"Yeah, I was the AV tech in Vegas," Archie explained. "I knew Riley back then."

Riley smiled nervously, an uncomfortable silence falling between them.

Underwood cleared his throat. "It won't be a problem, will it?"

"No," Riley said quickly. Archie shook his head 'no'. Clearing her throat, Riley asked, "Um...do we have the suspect's fingerprints?"

"Yeah, why?"

Handing the folder to her boss, Riley said, "I think we just caught him in a lie."

Underwood looked over the file and nodded. "Well done, Adams. Take this to PD. We can get a DNA sample with this."

Riley nodded. Smiling at Archie, she quickly turned and left.

Archie raised his eyebrows. "Could that be any more uncomfortable?" he asked sarcastically.

Underwood laughed softly. "Believe it or not, she's mellowed a bit. She doesn't talk that much about her time in Vegas, though."

Archie nodded, remembering how crazy it was at the lab when Riley came on board. He also thought about Greg and Jackson. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask...does she talk about her son?"

"No," Underwood said with a sigh. "Not much. I think she knows that she did the right thing for him, so that makes it easier."

Archie nodded and smiled. "I figured...but he's doing great."

Underwood looked up and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. He just started preschool, and he loves it. And his dad is a great dad."

"His name is...Sanders, right?"

"Yeah, Greg Sanders."

Underwood nodded and smiled. "When a colleague and I went back to Vegas to bring Riley back, we met him. And I could tell he loves Jackson. Riley...she never was much of a mother."

Nodding, Archie said, "That's what Greg told me."

"But I'm glad Jackson's doing so well," Underwood assured him.

"He is. He's doing great. He's got so many aunts and uncles in Vegas who love him. When I left, they had a party in the break room. Jackson made me a goodbye card."

"He loves to draw."

Archie nodded. "I asked Greg if Riley has talked to him since...but she hasn't."

Thinking of the headstrong CSI, Underwood said, "Maybe it's too hard for her. Maybe she doesn't want to admit Jackson's better off without her. Maybe she knows Jackson's got his own life with his father."

"Maybe," Archie said with a nod.

Later that day, Archie was in the break room looking over the employee handbook.

"New-guy manual?"

Archie looked up to see Riley standing in the doorway. She hesitantly inched into the room.

"I remember getting those in Vegas. That counselor was there and asked if I wanted to make an appointment."

Archie nodded. "That was right after Warrick died," he said.

Riley sighed. "Yeah."

"Greg said you'd moved to the Chicago," Archie said.

"Yeah," Riley said as she sat down. "I moved here right after I left Vegas. And things are good."

With a deep sigh, Archie asked, "Do you ever talk to Jackson."

Riley shook her head sadly. "No...and I think that's for the best. He's doing great. Greg still sends me pictures." Thinking about her son, she said, "He should have been with Greg all along."

Archie nodded. "I know...but he's doing great. Greg is a great father."

"I know," Riley said with a sigh. "And Jackson loves me...but I was never much of a mother."

Thinking of his good friend and his son, Archie asked, "Were you ever going to tell Greg he has a son?"

"Yes!" Riley insisted. Her gaze softened as she looked at her former colleague. "I should have told him right from the start, but I was stubborn. I had just moved here and thought I could make a clean start. Then...I found out I was pregnant." She looked down when she thought of her son. "When he was born...I couldn't believe I had this perfect little person. A carbon copy of Greg," she said with a soft laugh. "I told him I loved him...and so did his daddy."

Archie breathed deeply. "So you...you told him his father loves him from the start?"

Riley nodded. "I told him his daddy loves him. Even if I was too stubborn and-and stupid to give him to Greg from the beginning. Greg...I knew he'd be a great dad. That's why I couldn't get rid of Jackson."

Archie's eyes widened. "Wow. I-I didn't know..."

"When I'd come home from work," Riley continued, "I'd feed him and change him, but I never really bonded with him. My mother and Underwood's wife took care of him more than I did. Even when I was home, I'd be thinking about work or something. And Jackson would be crying or wanting something...he deserved better." Looking at Archie, she quietly but confidently said, "He has better now."

Archie nodded, realizing Riley really did love her son and knew Jackson and Greg were where they belonged. "They are doing so great. Greg brings him by the lab every now and then."

"Yeah?" Riley asked with a slight smile.

"Yeah. And Greg loves him very much."

"I know. That's why I can get on with my life - because they're where they belong."

With a deep sigh, Archie said, "Riley...you should have come to Greg right away...but you were right to tell Jackson his daddy loves him. And they are doing great!"

Riley nodded and smiled. "Greg's wife...Morgan...she's good to them both. And good _for _them both."

"Yeah," Archie said. "And Jackson's great. He's grown so much. When I left, they had a party in the break room of the lab. Jackson made me a card..." Seeing Riley's surprised look, he said, "I didn't tell him I was in Chicago. I don't think he knows where he was born."

Riley smiled softly. "He always loved to draw. And Greg said he loves Vegas. He's made so many new friends...he's where he should be."

Archie nodded. "Yes, he is. Riley, they are okay."

"I know," she said with a sigh. "I knew they would be. The moment they met, they knew they belonged together. I wish...I wish things could have been different. Not just telling Greg about Jackson sooner...but...everything."

"Greg said you were suspended after...the shooting," Archie tentatively asked.

Riley nodded. "Yeah. And everyone understands why I did what I did. It was hard...but I've learned to work with people." She chuckled sadly. "Anger management classes will teach you that."

Archie chuckled softly. "Well...it looks like you're doing well here."

"I am," Riley assured him. "The UC officer's family said they forgive me. I'm a Level Three CSI now. And...I've got a boyfriend."

"Yeah?"

Riley smiled. "Yeah. He's a history professor. And he knows about Jackson. He's okay with everything."

"That's good. Really, I'm glad things are going so well."

"Thank you." After a few moments of silence, Riley asked, "So...how's everyone else in Vegas?"

Archie smiled softly. "Good. Nick came back just in time for Thanksgiving." Seeing Riley's confused look, he said, "The day after I left, he went to Quantico to train with the FBI."

Riley's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, Catherine invited him to train with the feds. You know Catherine's with the FBI now?"

"Yeah," Riley said with a sigh. "Nick was here for a conference a few months ago and mentioned it."

"Yeah. Anyway, a new blood spatter analyst came on board. Her name's Julie Finlay. And Henry's on DNA now."

"Yeah, I'd heard that."

"And...Hodges was engaged."

Riley's jaw dropped in surprise. "Really?"

Archie laughed softly. "Yeah. He met her while he and his mom were on vacation in Italy. Her name's Elisabetta. She's a knockout."

"Oh, wow. I always thought he had a thing for Wendy."

"Yeah, he did. But he never did anything about it. She's a CSI now, you know."

"Yeah. I saw her in Oregon a while back. I was there for a conference."

Archie nodded and smiled. "You know...I am sorry things didn't work out for you in Vegas. But some good came out of it."

Riley nodded and smiled thoughtfully. "Greg and Jackson are where they belong...and I'm where I should be."

Both shared a thoughtful silence, knowing things were as they should be.

**The End**


End file.
